The present invention relates to an adjustable weight apparatus with modular interlocking components.
The practice of exercising with weights is well known, and is commonly used to increase the strength and tone of muscles in the body. As such, the fitness equipment market has a preponderance of barbells, dumbbells, and other types of weight resistance equipment.
When exercising with weights, it is often desirable to change the amount of weight being used during an exercise program. A variety of fixed weight equipment is available, but a suitable selection of such equipment requires a lot of room for use and takes a good deal of space for storage.
Adjustable weight equipment is also available where weights may be added or removed from an apparatus. The process for changing weights, however, is often complicated and time consuming. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,197, weight changes are made by removing and replacing a protruding locking collar on a grip bar each time weights are added or removed. In addition to being time consuming, the procedure may require a special tool, and can be difficult to implement.
In other types of adjustable equipment, weights are changed using a threaded connector as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,379. Threaded connectors have several disadvantages. They may bind, become difficult to remove, and require tightening, which is dependent on the strength of the user. In addition, the weights may become loose during an exercise and may even dislodge from the bar member, causing distraction or injury.
Some types of apparatus have the bar or grip of a barbell or dumbbell extending beyond the weight plates, creating equipment that is larger than necessary and tending to restrict the full movement of wrists and arms.
In addition, most weight exercise equipment is fabricated primarily with metal parts, which tends to increase the manufacturing cost and the final cost to the consumer.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved adjustable weight exercise apparatus that is functional, easy to use, safe from accidental disconnects, ergonomically friendly, and cost-effective.
The invention provides an improved weight exercise apparatus comprising an interlocking grip bar assembly and weight plate assembly that can be used to form dumbbells, barbells and similar types of weight exercise equipment.
Weight plates of the apparatus of the invention can be added and interlocked with previously attached weight plates using a simple insert and twist motion. Accordingly, the process of changing weights does not require the removal of any collars, clamps, or similar holding devices.
In addition, no protruding bar is exposed at the ends of the apparatus, and the outer faces of the weight plates are flat, making the assembly safe, easy to use, and aesthetically pleasing.
When weight plates are interlocked to each other on the grip bar assembly, the invention provides for minimal clearances between parts, limiting any xe2x80x9cmechanical playxe2x80x9d between weight plates and reducing any xe2x80x9crattle noisexe2x80x9d, typical of loose plates on a barbell.
One embodiment of the invention includes a spring or flexible material to further minimize movement between parts.
Each weight plate assembly of the invention includes a locking mechanism to provide safety from an accidental disconnect of a weight plate from the grip bar, or from an adjacent plate.
As a further safeguard against accidental disconnection, when weight plate assemblies are attached to each other, each plate covers the locking mechanism of the adjacent plate, preventing the locking mechanism from being deactivated. This feature of the invention also ensures that additional weights cannot be added to the assembly unless previously added weights are firmly locked in place.
The modular, interlocking, components of the invention can be fabricated by blending molded parts with metal parts, to make the assembly cost effective, attractive, and functional.
The novel interlocking features and safeguards of the invention are adaptable to exercise equipment, sporting goods, and to other types of apparatus where removable interlocking elements are required.